


Tied up, tied down

by Miralana



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha Rey, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boypussy, Canon-Typical Violence, Cousin Incest, Cunnilingus, F/M, Girl Penis, Knotting, Kylo Ren likes to complain, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Kylo Ren, Post-Canon, because he's a bratty emochild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miralana/pseuds/Miralana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being bested by an untrained girl, getting his face cut open and spending the next nine months working himself into the ground, Kylo Ren didn't think his year could get any worse. But here he was, only hours away from his heat and the person responsible for all his misery sudenly in front of him, smelling way too good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied up, tied down

**Author's Note:**

> Title was stolen from the book by the same name, which I read a few years ago. I don't remember anything about the dark days where I read lots of straight cowbay porn. It's probably for the better.
> 
> For everyone who's confused by G!P and B!P, it's what it says there. Girls with a penis, boys with a vagina. It's mostly the power of fanfiction with an added bit of biology. It just makes sense in a world where things like male omegas and female alphas are possible and half of their population doesn't die everytime a baby is porn. AKA your designations decides your genitals.

Kylo Ren wanted to hate Rey Skywalker – and that name alone was reason enough. She stumbled into his life, bested him – while he was injured, though – without knowing anything about what she was doing, sliced his face open and scared him for life and ended up being the perfect daughter his parents always wanted. At least that’s what he imagined every time his thoughts stumbled into that kind of direction. He remembered mocking her relationship with Solo and there are enough reports about how she has grown closer with Organa in the last year.

She was the perfect daughter his parents had always wanted. She embraced the light side, was calm but determined and of course she was an Alpha just like Solo and Organa, while he himself was the complete opposite. He remembered a conversation between Skywalker and his parents shortly after his first heat, heard them talking about how “It runs in the family, you’re one too, Luke. Not surprising. Not ideal, but we’ll deal with it.” It had been the first of many things Kylo Ren had learned to hate about his parents but Rey Skywalker was the latest addition to this long list.

 

* * *

  

It had been over a year since the destruction of Starkiller Base. Nine months full of new training regimes, tests and missions, to make him as strong as possible. To let him reach his full potential. He had worked himself into the ground, not to please Snoke, but to destroy every little bit of light that was left in him. To become strong enough to beat everything that stood between him and achieving what he wanted. After those nine months when Snoke had told him that they were done, Kylo had realised that there was something missing to make him feel satisfied with himself. He guessed that it was that Master Skywalker was still alive, but he also knew that there was nothing they could do at the moment because according to their spies he was still missing and hadn’t returned with Rey when she had come back to the resistance.

So as soon as the nine months were up, he had thrown himself into work and had ended up trying to clean the new planet that Hux had deemed barely tolerable for a new bigger and improved base. Killing the inhabitants that were barely worth a second look wasn’t really something that Kylo wanted to spend his time on but it was enough to distract him from the hate he felt for everything and everyone in the galaxy. Kylo hated following Hux’s orders because the Alpha was obnoxious and one of the few people who knew what Kylo was. He wasn’t as much an asshole about it as some other people Kylo had encountered in his life – especially when he had still been living under his old and weak name – but the thought alone of Snoke assigning him to do Hux’ bidding had him seething with anger.

Not that anger or heightened emotions were anything new for him – and oh how there had been comments about that _before_ – but now, when he was only a day away from a scheduled heat all emotions were heightened and he was ready to punch the next person that even looked at him the wrong way in the face. And there were a lot of Hux’ officers who liked to look, catching his scent through his armour and helmet. No one approached or touched him though, and that was a good thing. Kylo didn’t have time to deal with something like this and filing an official report on the reason why this happened was something he could deal without.

Walking through the snow was also something he could deal without. But it was winter on this side of the planet and the villagers had tried to hide in a cave. Now there were no villagers and the cave had collapsed. It had all in all been a pretty successful day, but there was a feeling in the back of his throat and the slightest hint of a weight in his stomach. He was coming down earlier than he expected, probably only hours instead of a day away and he was three hours out from where he and the troopers had split up to pursue different people.

He was sweating under his armour, the cold air not doing anything to cool him down and there was a sore feeling in his throat. How much he hated to be subjected to his biology like this. He raised his hands to his helmet, thinking about taking it off and risking everyone in a mile radius smelling his scent. Maybe he could just dunk his head in the snow to cool down. _Screw it_ , he thought and pushed the clasp that held the helmet in place open. The wind was cold on his face and he took a deep breath.

Something was off.

Crunching his nose, he looked around, but there was nothing than snow and an abandoned street around him. Some stones and trees, large enough to hide something, but he couldn’t smell anyone in the general vicinity.

Carrying his helmet under his arm, he continued walking for a few minutes before he was able to sense that someone was close by. He tried to keep walking, reminding himself that it might just be some stupid suicidal villagers or some of the stormtroopers when he could suddenly sense _her_.

Kylo stopped mid step.

A small buzzing noise told him that she had activated her saber and his hand reached for his own. He turned around and countered her attack, looking directly into her eyes.

There wasn’t hatred there. Disgust and maybe anger, but no the hatred he expected. Or maybe it had been there, but it had disappeared as soon as his scent had hit her nose. It certainly happened to him. Her Alpha scent was strong enough to make him consider dropping his weapon for a second.

“It’s been a long time, cousin,” he said and her mouth tightened into a thin line. She apparently didn’t like to be reminded of that circumstance. Kylo didn’t care to be honest. Family meant little to him these days. But then her eyes dropped down and her nostrils flared. She swallowed.

_Oh. So that’s how it was._

Now _there_ was a reason why she didn’t like to be reminded. And Kylo realised that he was really coming down way faster than he expected. She didn’t smell that different to him yet – even though she was an Alpha and Alphas always smelt amazing to Omegas – but for him scent was always the last thing to be affected. He noted, however how much better she seemed to have gotten at fighting him. Faster. Stronger. He felt a pearl of sweat run down his back.

“What’s wrong with you?” She pressed the words out, obviously trying not to breathe. She pressed her lightsaber down harder on his own, forcing him to take a step back. Kylo was momentarily distracted by the way a vain appeared on her throat, when her arm muscles worked. Then he blinked.

“What do you think?” he asked her. It was quite obvious what was happening to him. And to her, he noted when he looked down and saw her erection straining against her pants.

“I thought you were…” she trailed off, her pupils started to dilate. “Shit.” Someone had breathed in apparently. If Kylo wouldn’t have been so distracted by his sense of smell getting stronger and _her_ scent hitting him immediately he would have laughed at her. Now he was forced to keep his hands up because he could feel the wetness trickling down his legs and the sudden desire to sink to his knees for her. Stupid Omega hormones.

He felt too hot under his clothes. The need to slip a hand under his collar and stretch it was so intense that he considered letting go of the lightsaber for a second. But Rey was still pressing down on it, still not letting him go. And then she was.

Her lightsaber went out and she made a step back, eyes wide and lips open. “I’m just gonna…” she trailed off and turned around, obviously at loss what to do in this situation. Kylo’s traitorous mind had a few ideas for her though. He watched her walk away, then turned off his own saber and put it in his belt. Finally slipping both hands under his collar he let the cool air in, closed his eyes and breathed out. Her scent still lingered in the air and he knew what he would masturbate to for the next few days until his heat was over.

He sensed her about two seconds before it happened. She crashed against him, knocking the air out of him and throwing them both to the ground. His back hit the snow covered street and he groaned. Rey was kneeling above him, one leg between his own, the other one next to his hip, her hands on his shoulders. He expected an attack, but instead her hips grinded down and he moaned into her mouth when her lips pressed against his. She forced his lips open with her tongue and Kylo welcomed her, moving his own against hers. She felt so good against him and he could feel his pants sticking to his thighs, the wetness running down his legs.

And then she was gone, sitting up, her chest heaving up and down. She looked down at him with wide eyes and he felt that she was trying to move farther away.

“I shouldn’t have…” she started and without realising it, he wrapped one of his legs around hers to keep her in place. She looked down on him, confusion and lust battling on her face and Kylo wanted nothing more than to roll around, get up on his knees and present himself to her. But he wouldn’t beg her like some bitch who couldn’t think about anything else than being knotted. Even if the thought alone made him squirm on the ground for more.

He propped himself up on his elbows. “You shouldn’t have what, cousin?” he taunted her instead of asking for what he really wanted. “You shouldn’t have jumped me even though you want nothing more than to fuck me?” A dangerous glint appeared in her eyes and he found himself pressed to the Ground, her hand on his breastbone.

“As if you didn’t want it,” she simply said, anger in her voice. Kylo shrugged. He had never said that. He was just too proud to admit it. But Alpha’s got weird like that, making everything about them, especially when they could smell an Omega in heat. And Kylo was aware enough of his bodies needs to realise that he was on the brink already. Probably her fault. A viable potential mate was always a good – or bad – thing.

“I could smell you, taunting me, daring me to come back.” She bent down and took a deep breath, her hips grinding down. She already seemed lost in her desire. “You’re dripping down your legs. For me.”

Kylo swallowed and spread his legs wider, making room for her and her fingers caressed the fabric where she was holding him down. Her words made his whole body burn, made him even more aware of what was going on and oh, how he wanted her. But she still seemed reluctant, logic and morals fighting with the need to mate, to breed.

He struggled underneath her, trying to rub his hips against her cock, to show her that this was what he wanted, that she wasn’t doing something he didn’t want, but even though her breath quickened and he could see her jawline clench she didn’t make a move to give him what he wanted. Stupid bitch. She was going to make him say it wasn’t she?

“Come on,” he said and their eyes locked. “Please fuck me.” It was humiliating. It left a bitter taste in his mouth reminding him that this was what everyone said he would end up. Just a needy bitch, begging an Alpha for their knot. But when she cupped his neck with both hands, caressing the scent glands behind his ears he could nearly take it.

Until she said: “Please fuck me, what?” Stupid, arrogant knothead.

“Cousin?” he tried and she bit him in the cheek. It didn’t hurt – much – and was obviously intended as playful reprehension and Kylo felt himself getting even wetter. He swallowed and drowned in her Alpha musk.

“Please fuck me, Alpha.” Spitting the words out made him feel weak and pathetic, but the look on her face nearly made up for it. She smiled at him, pupils blown. Alphas wanted Omegas to submit because deep down they thought that only this way they could give them what they really wanted.

She hummed and mouthed down his clothed neck. He would have loved to take all of his clothes off, but it would take too long and he _needed_ her now.

Bringing his hands up to her body, he didn’t spend a lot of time on anything else and just went straight to her pants, ripping them open without much finesse. Sneaking his hand under the waistband of her underwear he was only millimetres away from touching her cock when he suddenly found his hands pressed next to his face. She was holding him down with the force and he knew that he could have broken her hold on him, but somehow… somehow he didn’t want to. With the way she was tearing at his robes this would go the way he needed it to go. She managed to loosen the broad belt around his robes and push it up. From there it was only a matter of seconds, pushing layers and layers of clothing up and down until he could feel the fabric that was sticking to his thighs being pulled down just enough to gain access. Rey took a deep breathe while she did it and Kylo could only imagine how much his scent was affecting her. Her scent was driving him mad. He needed her inside him right now, right this second. But he wasn’t willing to break free yet.

She pulled his underwear down and nearly ripped it off in the process and then her finger finally sank between his folds and she groaned. Her fingers were cold from the air and he was hot and wet and the sensation made his hips buck up.

“This is for me,” she said and he wanted to tell her that it was because he was in heat and that he would have reacted this way to every other Alpha that had come across him but her thumb moved over his clitoris and his hips bucked up. He moaned and tried to lock one of his legs around her head, but since his pants weren’t out of the way he couldn’t move his legs. She had trapped him, he realised belatedly but every upcoming fear of how she could exploit that and that her resistance friends must be right around the corner was blown away by her finger circling his opening and her tongue dipping down into the wetness. Kylo’s hips bucked up and he pushed against the force-hold. He broke it without any trouble, but Rey growled and the sound made his whole body shudder.

“Down,” she commanded, and Kylo let out a shaky breath. His eyes were glued to her dark hair, disappearing between the V of his thighs. Her tongue explored him a lot slower than he would have thought – or done so himself – and soon Kylo found himself desperate to grip her head and just force her down until he came. But she looked back up, her mouth glistening with his slick. She hadn’t fingered him yet, hadn’t pushed one or two fingers inside him so far and he was desperate for it. Or even better, her cock. He was so desperate for it, wanted her so much, needed it so much.

“Please,” he said and she teased his opening with the cup of her forefinger. Kylo threw his head back into the snow, when she finally pushed in, finally gave him a taste of what he desired. Kylo wasn’t someone who did this to himself very often, mostly when he was in heat or when he needed a stress relief so the second finger was manageable but the third one started to burn. Kylo didn’t mind, he knew that the stretch would become even bigger – at the thought, another shudder ran down his back – and the slick that was leaking out of him eased the way considerably. Rey seemed to think differently though. Her fingers remained sheeted inside him but she looked up at him, brows drawn together.

“Have you ever had a knot inside you?” she asked. And Kylo wanted to roll his eyes at that. Of course she would ask that. Of course she would feel like she had a right to know something like that.

“None of your business,” he pressed out and tried to move his hips to fuck himself on her fingers. She pressed his hips down and growled at him again.

“I can feel your cunt around my fingers. It’s trying but it’s not used to having something large inside.” She leaned forward, her hand pressing against the spot inside him and her face coming closer. “So if you don’t want me to shove my cock in you and knot you until you rip apart, you better tell me.”

Kylo swallowed. She was right. “Never been knotted,” he admitted and she nodded. “Never been fucked either,” he threw in because while he was at it – and he really wanted her to keep going – he could try to be honest at least.

She let out a pleased hum and went back down, starting to move her fingers. In and out, scissoring them every so often, while her tongue licked at his clitoris. Kylo closed his eyes and lost himself in the feeling until he couldn’t control his hips, until his arms dared to break the bond again and sweat was coating his whole body. What clothing he was still wearing was sticking to his skin. And then her mouth and her fingers were gone. Kylo whined deep in his throat and opened his eyes to see what was keeping her from continuing.

His throat dried up when he realised that she was pushing her pants down, closing her long fingers around her cock and stroking it slowly. It was red and thick, precome glistening at the head. He needed that cock in him, right now.

“Please,” he begged her and didn’t dare to think about how whiny and needy he sounded. She hummed, deep in her throat and leaned forward, one hand guiding her cock inside him. Kylo nearly screamed in triumph when the head breached him and he wanted to wrap his legs around her hips. He still couldn’t move them, because his pants were only halfway down and he hated it. He needed to feel all of her inside him, against him, right now.

“Come on,” he demanded and Rey growled, but kept pushing in. Kylo had expected it to hurt, to be uncomfortable but he was so wet and so lost in the feeling of finally having her inside him that he didn’t care at all. And then her balls slapped against his cheeks and Kylo took a deep breathe. He looked up at Rey, her eyes closed, lips pulled back from her teeth and sweat glistening on her skin. Her nipples were pushing against the fabric of her clothes and Kylo felt the sudden need to touch them, to touch her everywhere. He hated the fabric between them, he just wanted to _feel_. A whine left his throat and Rey pulled out again.

“No, no, no,” he begged her. She couldn’t do this to him, the stupid-

“Stop being such a brat,” she hissed and pushed in again. “I’m giving you what you want.” And then she got up on one leg. One of her hands bent his trapped legs further up, until they were dangling in the air and the other one gripped his hips. He could see that her nails were digging into his skin and Kylo thought that it was supposed to hurt, but right now he couldn’t feel any pain because she started moving her hips in earnest, setting a hard and punishing rhythm. Her balls slapped against his cheeks with every move and Kylo wanted to move his hips up, but she was holding him down by the hips. He knew that he was supposed to know how to break free, but he was drowning in the feeling of finally being full, of giving his body what he wanted, that he couldn’t remember how that worked. So he kicked one of his legs at her head.

Rey growled again and he bared his teeth at her in return. Her hips snapped against his and her hand bent his legs even further down until his knees nearly touched his chest. “You’re unbelievable, how can you still be such a fucking bitch?” she asked, emphasizing the last four words with a thrust.

“Maybe you’re just that bad at fucking me?” he answered. It was the most blatant lie he had ever told because he was _leaking_ with slick and he needed her to knot him right now but she was an Alpha, so the taunting worked. Kylo wasn’t sure how she managed to flip his taller body as fast as she did, but a second later he found himself on his hands and knees and she thrust into him with so much force that nearly knocked him over. Again she set a punishing rhythm, her hands leaving bruises on his hips and Kylo had to hold himself up on his hands and knees like he was nothing more than a common whore.

Kylo loved every second of it.

His legs were still restrained by his pants, but like this he could finally move back against her. Rey’s groaning got louder every time she sank her cock into him and Kylo could feel her knot a little bit more every time. He needed it, wanted it, he was practically gagging for it and he whined deep in his throat when he could feel it swelling inside of him. He didn’t know if it was normal or if it meant that she was coming right now, he didn’t care. He only cared about the feeling of being full, of being stretched to the limit.

His arms were shaking so much, that he couldn’t hold himself up anymore, so he let himself fall to his forearms. The snow was cold against his sweat soaked face and Kylo whimpered when she pulled out and the knot was nearly too big to leave his body. She thrust in again, the knot catching on his opening and Kylo whined.

“Fuck.” Rey huffed and he felt her move behind him. They weren’t there yet, but the knot had grown too big for long thrusts. It would swell even more when she would come and it seemed like she was hell bent on doing so. The next thrust sent him falling off his own hand, his face hitting the snow covered ground and he wanted to yell at her, but one of her hands had moved around his hips between his legs, rubbing his clit again. Kylo’s head fell forward, the snow muffling his moans. Rey’s movements were shallow and short, fast and desperate and Kylo was close, so close to coming to getting exactly what he wanted.

And then he did, without any warning and his whole body tightened. His muscles clenched down on her – and he was aware enough to hear her muffled yelp – his toes curled so hard that he could feel the knuckles crack and he screamed against the snow.

He wasn’t sure if Rey was already there of if his orgasm forced her along. She was still moving, rocking her body into his when her knot suddenly starting swelling. Kylo had heard a lot about it. Soldiers talked, even if they were stormtroopers, but no one had prepared him for how sudden it happened, how fast the tiny bulge that had been borderline uncomfortable for him suddenly tried to rip him apart. It pressed against his inner muscles, her come coating the inside of his walls and wrought another orgasm for him that left his legs shaking.

He felt her move behind him, heard something hustle and then she pushed down on his back, her knot still swelling, come still pumping into him. His legs were too weak to hold him up so he let her push him down. Expecting to feel snow against his skin he was surprised to find her jacket. How… considerate. Was she aware, that he was still leaking, now right on to her jacket and that everyone would be able to smell it? Kylo silently grinned to himself at the thought of Rey having to explain this when she suddenly fell down on him, her head resting on his back. They must look ridiculous, but with her scent all around him, the two orgasms and the knot the heat tuned down enough for him to think straight again.

It was enough to ask himself: Was his birth control implant even working? Hadn’t he been supposed to get it changed?

The thought of it not working made his heat-addled brain wanted to jump up and down because this was why he was supposed to be in heat, this was, what his body was supposed to do, but Kylo didn’t want it. He was neither ready nor in the position.

“Stop fidgeting,” Rey said against his back and bit him. He could hear her taking a deep breath, scenting his distress. “What’s wrong?”

Kylo turned his head around and looked her in the eyes. Her pupils were blown, her hair tangled and falling into her face, but now something like worry appeared in her dark eyes.

“Implant?” he simply asked and her head came down on his back with _thunk_.

“Checked it last month,” she said. Kylo let out a relieved breath. The tension left his body and he relaxed again, enjoying the feeling of the knot tied deep inside him, trapping him.

“What about yours?” Her voice was muffled against his back, her lips ghosting over his skin.

“Not sure,” he simply said and heard her sigh.

“How can you not be sure about something like that?” she asked exasperated. Couldn’t she just let it go?

“I forgot it.”

Her whole body tensed against his. Kylo was too relaxed to be threatened by it. It just annoyed him. He was trying to enjoy the moment.

“So you’re bratty, bitchy and don’t care about things that can literally change your life until after they happened. I’m not sure why I expected anything else.”

Kylo didn’t know either. He didn’t agree with her, he was neither bratty nor bitchy, but he tended to forget stuff like this. There had been more than occasion where someone had to drag him to his room because he had simply forgotten when his heat was due to hit.

“I don’t need to lie here and let you insult me,” he snapped, anger flaring bright in his mind. Who did she think she was?

Her hip moved about an inch and Kylo knew who she was, when desire flared up in his belly and made him moan embarrassingly loud. Maybe she was allowed to insult him a little bit. Just as long as she had her cock in him.

As soon as he was free and dressed, he would show her that she couldn’t just behave like this.

She nibbled at his ear, while slowly moving the knot inside him around and Kylo threw his head back to get more.

Maybe she could behave like this for a little while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be real, one of the reasons why Hux hates Ren is because he's always disturbing his officers because he's going into heat at the most unconvenient moments.
> 
> As always, join me on the elevator down to hell aka [tumblr](http://everknowing.tumblr.com) if you want.


End file.
